


The Freedom Of Autumn.

by CallumsStories



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBH, Other, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), WR600 in the autumn, autumn story, dbh WR600 - Freeform, dbh autumn, dbh headcanons, dbh story, detroit become human - Freeform, detroit become human WR600 - Freeform, detroit become human headcanons, detroit become human in the autumn, detroit become human story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallumsStories/pseuds/CallumsStories
Summary: A short story on a WR600 android in the autumn <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Freedom Of Autumn.

He kicked the golden-brown leaves as he strolled over them. Squirrels danced around him as he made his way through the park, ready for another day of work. The warm sun beamed down onto his synthetic skin, warming up his cold-blooded body. Shadows cast from the larger trees in the park, providing shade to the many people enjoying the vibrant views of the park.

Using his rake, he began collecting the colourful leaves that had gently fallen from the many trees in the park. Around him, families and friends talked, sitting on the park’s brown benches that had just recently been lightly decorated with red and orange leaves, a reminder from autumn itself that it was here, and it was here to stay for as long as it could before it lost its battle with winter, who was much harsher in its actions.

Couples walked through the park hand in hand, and in his green eyes, he spotted humans holding the synthetic hands of their android partners in their own, warm human ones. A big milestone that proved that humans and androids could live together in harmony, and love each other equally.

Children ran around him, playing tag and screaming when caught. He smiled. Children were so innocent, and so filled with life. They had no idea of the troubles of the world and only cared for play time and snack time. A simple life.

He continued gathering up the leaves into small piles. The green grass that once belonged to summer now had autumn as its new, temporary master until winter took over, which wouldn’t take its time in covering it in a gentle frost.

Flies drifted over the newly planted flowers in the lively park, making their way to wherever they were wanting to go. Just like everybody else, they were free. Free to do what they wanted to do, and free to go to wherever they wanted, just like the android who was currently basking in the park’s environment.

He was as free as the squirrels and as free as the leaves, and autumn did a good job in reminding him that change is necessary in order for a new beginning.


End file.
